


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by badcircuit



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc likes to work off a little steam after whooping kaiju ass.  Events have been chopped and screwed to suit my porn needs. </p><p>Herc isn’t mine, all post beta mistakes are, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

Tandie Fox perched on the edge of her seat, watching the news replay Striker Eureka putting down yet another kaiju in spectacular fashion.  Young Chuck Hansen was only too happy to oblige the reporters’ requests for comments, while his father, Hercules, looked on in the background.  Chuck was as prideful as his father was stoically modest, and Tandie smiled a little and shook her head, seeing the frustration and disapproval Herc fought to conceal from the cameras as Chuck put his arrogance on full display for the world to see. 

Tandie knew them both from Ranger Training, having instructed them in sabre fencing in the Combat Room.  They were excellent students, although Chuck had a tendency to charge into the attack, constantly on offense, falling for some of her tricks and losing his advantage, while Herc was more cautious, watching and reacting, drawing her in, forcing her hand, and scoring hits on her in his quick, quiet way. 

She knew Herc outside of the Combat Room, too, perhaps as well as anyone besides Chuck and Marshall Pentecost knew him.  After Ranger training, they had reconnected from time to time, first to spar, then for the occasional beer, before heading cautiously into bed.  She’d made the first move, taking Herc off-guard with a kiss, and after a moments’ hesitation, he’d called her a tough, clever girl and carried her off like something out of a bloody romance novel.

Sometimes, when he came to see her, he wanted to eat and talk.  Sometimes he’d show up at her door restless and tense, and she’d take him into her bed, stroking his short, soft hair and massaging his scalp, and he would tell her things, stories about his dead wife, Angela, and his life as one of the first Rangers, before falling silent in the middle of a sentence as he surrendered to sleep.

And then there were the times when Herc didn’t want to talk much at all.  After a battle, he wanted to celebrate being alive in one of the most basic ways—with a round or two of proper fucking.   

He was on his way now, she knew.  She’d been finishing up a lesson when the kaiju had surfaced off the Gold Coast.  She wasn’t allowed into the launch area so she’d hurried outside to watch as the transport choppers carried Striker Eureka off to the battle zone.  Once home, she’d refused to watch the initial news coverage, instead opting to shower and prepare.  Herc and Chuck would trounce that monster like they always did and then he’d come to her.     

She’d repeated that mantra silently as she’d washed away the day’s exertions with plain old soap and water.  None of those swish products for Herc.  He’d told her he liked the smell of her unadorned skin in his adorably gruff way.    _If I want a beak full of flowers, I’ll go buy some_ , he’d groused, his stubble tickling her throat as he’d nibbled his way down it.  “He’ll come,” she’d said out loud as she’d wrapped a towel around herself and stood staring into the mirror.  Herc would have scolded her for the fear showing in her eyes just then but she couldn’t help worrying for him.  Someone had to. 

Once dressed, she’d given in and switched on the telly and now she was just sat there in front of it, relief flooding her body so strongly at the reports of victory, she felt light-headed.  And then a very different something raced through her veins at Herc’s familiar three rapid knocks on the door.

She couldn’t get it open fast enough and she broke into a grin as she took in Herc leaning against the door frame as calm as you please.  “Oi little Pommy,” he said, his lips twitching with amusement.  “Worryin’ again?  What have I told you about that?”

Tandie didn’t answer, just laughed and pulled him inside so she could snog him silly.  She took his lean, bristly face in her hands and pulled it down to hers.  He gave her a cocky look so like Chuck’s when he was in front of the cameras that she laughed again.  As they kissed, her hands wandered all over his solid body, checking to be sure he was all in one piece, and then she cuffed him on the arm.  “Cheeky bastard.”

She shrieked in surprise when Herc scooped her up without warning and threw her over his shoulder.  “Told you about name-callin’, too,” he muttered, swatting her on the arse.  He strode into her room as if he hadn’t just risked his life battling a Category 3 and tossed her on the bed, then stood with his hands on his hips, smirking down at her.  “Aren’t you supposed to be givin’ me a hero’s welcome?”

“Get my clothes off, Ranger, and I will.”   

She squealed again when Herc took hold of her trouser legs and yanked them down, dragging her across the bed toward him so that her legs hung over the side.  He gave a whistle when he saw the fancy knickers she wore only for him.  “I’m feeling more welcome by the minute.”  He dropped down on his knees and spread her thighs, then buried his face in her crotch and mouthed her through the thin fabric. 

Tandie sat up, getting rid of her top and flimsy bra, and ran her fingers through Herc’s still damp hair.  “Perhaps if we traded places I could do a better job.”

He looked up at her with the Devil’s own grin, tugging her panties down.  “Not just yet.  Let’s have these off now.”

His breath was hot on her naked cunt, the only warning she got before he began to lick, using the tip of his tongue to tease her lips apart and then holding her open with his thumbs while he leisurely explored every inch.  “Sweet,” he groaned.  “And so wet for me already.”

“Herc…” she said, raking her fingers through his hair and caressing his scratchy cheeks as she lifted her hips, begging for more. 

“No worries, Tandie.  Just lie back and let me enjoy my victor’s spoils.”

He went back to tormenting her, kissing and sucking down one leg and back up the other, tracing the sensitive place where her thighs met the edge of her trimmed bush, seeking out every place that made her gasp and tremble.  She fisted the coverlet and opened her legs wider, offering him everything.  “Herc, please.”

He chuckled and slid his big hands beneath her arse, bringing her to his mouth.  “So polite,” he said, giving her _that_ smile, the one as rare as a rainbow.  He held her gaze as he lapped at her cunt like it really was a sweet, humming with pleasure all the while, like he’d never tasted anything so delicious.  He held her on the edge for what seemed like forever, his eyes lighting up with wicked delight as he drove her mad with his tongue and then finally his lips, sucking her clit in exactly the way she needed.  She went over with a curse, her thighs closing around Herc’s head, his stubble abrading her tender skin as he kept going until she had to push him away. 

She lay there with her eyes closed, pleasantly limp, listening to Herc shuck his clothes.  She offered neither resistance nor assistance as he rearranged her on the bed and climbed up her body.  She opened her eyes and smiled up at him as he straddled her chest, bracing one hand against the wall and bringing his cock to her mouth with the other, tracing her lips with the wet tip.    “Make an old fella’s day?” he said, grinning like a perv. 

Tandie licked him off her lips and curled her tongue out to catch the drop of pre-come beading at his slit.  “Hero’s welcome and all.”

Herc could only manage a nod and a grunt as she closed her hand over his and helped him stroke.  She squeezed his tight arse and brought him closer, taking him in slowly, enjoying the power she had to make him buck and moan as she sucked him from root to tip.  He gave in and fucked her mouth a little before reluctantly pulling away.  He didn’t go far though.  He sat back and filled his hands with her tits, mounding them around his spit-slick cock, thrusting unhurriedly.  “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he said.

“Anything for my hero,” Tandie said, flicking the tip of his cock on each upstroke.

“Yeah?” Herc asked, his voice strained.

“Yeah,” she said, running her hands up and down his arms, sides, and back, rocking her hips restlessly, needing him inside her.  “Herc, come on.”

He shifted, covering her body with his and kneeing her thighs wide.  “You ready for me?”

“You know I am, you awful man,” Tandie curled a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss and as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he slid into her, filling her so perfectly.  “You beautiful, awful man,” she breathed.

“Mmm,” Herc smiled down at her, his ordinarily solemn face slack with pleasure.  He captured her wrists and pinned them above her head without missing a beat.  “The worst,” he agreed, skimming his mouth along her jaw and neck and nipping that spot just under her chin that made her giggle and squirm.  She was going to have quite the case of beard burn if he kept it up and wouldn’t regret it one bit.

His slow, steady pace felt maddeningly wonderful, every drag of his cock creating the best kind of friction, heating her up until she felt her heart might burst.  She struggled in his grip, wrapping her legs around his, circling her hips, chasing what he held just out of reach.  “Let me go.  I need to touch you.  I’m so close…”

Herc didn’t let go.  He just chuckled again and moved one wrist to join the other, freeing up a hand to slide between their bodies.  He captured her clit between two fingers and slicked over the tip with the rough pad of his thumb and watched avidly as she came apart beneath him. 

Having seen to her first—ever the gentleman, Herc was—he began to fuck her with abandon, freeing her hands to hang on tight as his hips slapped hers faster and faster, until he had to gather her in his arms and hold her close as he poured everything he had and was into her.  In that moment he could forgot the world—the kaijus, the war, Chuck—and just be.  “Tandie, my Tandie,” he whispered.

They lay there for a time, neither one willing to let the other go, Herc petting Tandie’s hair as she smoothed a hand callused by years of sword play over his sweaty back.  Eventually, they were driven out of bed by sticky bodies and empty stomachs.  She gathered a simple meal of fruit, cheese, bread and wine and they ate in comfortable, naked silence.  When she returned from cleaning up, he was sat up, gazing sightlessly out of her bedroom window, his hard-muscled body painted with the colours of dusk that streamed in.  Tandie crawled onto the bed, laid her head in Herc’s lap and curled up on her side, savoring his presence. 

“The kaiju attacks are increasing, coming closer together,” he said softly, sifting his fingers through her thick curls.

“That means I’ll be seeing you more often,” she joked, trying to lighten his mood.

“I’m thinking kaijus are a poor excuse to visit.  I won’t wait so long next time.”  He bent and kissed her cheek then went back to staring at nothing, holding her until she slept, keeping her safe.


End file.
